En la guerra
by greenlilies
Summary: Rickon Stark, más lobo que niño, sucio y desaliñado, junto al Caballero de la Cebolla a su lado.


**Todo a George R. R. Martin.**

Tuve un pequeño error de concordancia. Introduje a Ser Wylis antes del juicio de Davos, cuando en realidad en el libro él no está allí todavía, pero cuando me di cuenta ya estaba muy lejos.

Mi frase era: "saltó las escaleras de dos en dos sin mirar atrás", pero como me tarde literalmente tres meses en entregar esto, supongo que ya no importa si la utilicé o no.

No sé qué es esto, la verdad, llevo casi cinco meses escribiendo y no escribiendo y editando y otras cosas. Ya solo quiero publicarlo y olvidarme.

* * *

><p><strong>En la guerra<strong>

**Antes.**

Ser Wylis las despidió en el puerto con un beso a cada una. El bigote largo de su padre le hizo cosquillas a Wylla en la cara, pero trató de contener la risa. Hasta el mismo Lord Wyman había bajado para despedirse de sus dos hijos. Su tío Wendel las palmeó en el hombro mientras su padre se despedía amorosamente de su madre cerca de ellas. Wylla no podía oír las palabras, pero seguramente contenían palabras de promesas y amor, promesas de regresar y vencer. «Las palabras son viento», diría Wynafryd, la más sensata de las dos. Aun así, su hermana no dejaba de sonarse la nariz disimuladamente en su pañuelo.

Su padre por fin se separó de su madre, y ésta, ahora llorosa, le dio un beso en la mejilla. Escuchó un «cuídate» murmurado de ella y los ojos se le aguaron un poco. No, vería otra vez a su padre y al tío Wendel y a los demás caballeros de Puerto Blanco; no corrían peligro ya que Robb Stark no buscaba la guerra, quería justicia por Lord Eddard, al igual que todos. Lord Wyman había hecho construir una docena de naves de guerra especialmente para aquello, cada una con el símbolo del tritón y el lobo huargo del otro.

Estas naves no solo servirían de comercio, sino para un bien mayor. Wylla sabía que Puerto Blanco ya había visto muchas guerras y batallas menores, sin embargo, esta sería la primera en la que sería consciente de lo que pasaba; la rebelión del difunto Rey Robert y la de los Greyjoy habían pasado en un suspiro para su mente infantil, con solo las preocupaciones que una niña tiene a esa edad. Wyn la tomó de la mano y juntas vieron a su padre embarcarse en el barco.

― Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto ―murmuró su hermana. Wylla se sentía igual, pero el hecho de decirlo en voz alta lo hacía todo muy real para ella.

― Niñas, vamos, ya tenemos que volver ―Wyn le soltó la mano y rodeó a Lady Leona por los hombros. En donde su madre era baja y rechoncha, Wynafryd crecía larga y esbelta. Wylla las siguió callada.

Robb Stark, el nuevo Señor de Invernalia, marchaba en ese mismo momento para el Sur. A Wylla le costaba imaginarse al niño de doce años de su última visita al castillo de los Stark, con el cabello revuelto mientras seguía al muchacho Greyjoy para todos lados. Se acordaba muy bien de las intenciones de Lord Wyman para comprometer a Wyn con él y así tener una Manderly como Señora de Invernalia (también recordaba lo mucho que su hermana había aborrecido el prospecto de estar comprometida a un niño mucho menor que ella).

Invernalia para ella fue casi tan mítico y antiguo como el único Arciano en Puerto blanco; se imaginó hace cientos de años a lobos huargos y gigantes pasando por aquel mismo lugar, haciéndolo su hogar y lugar de caza. En aquellos tiempos, Los Starks tenían solo cuatro hijos y Ned Stark una cabeza. «¿Eso le pasará a mi padre y al tío Wendel?».

No, no, el ejército del Norte era poderoso y Robb Stark era hijo de su padre. Lord Eddard había ganado la guerra con tan solo dieciocho años y su hijo seguiría el ejemplo. Tendría a generales experimentados como Roose Bolton y Jon Umber. Ganaría, sí.

Al llegar al castillo, Wynafryd llevó a su madre a sus habitaciones para que se recostara y descansase.

― El abuelo debe estar haciendo lo mismo. Últimamente se ha estado sintiendo mal, ¿crees que será algo que comió? ―Wylla le rodó los ojos a Wyn. Lord Wyman no hacía más que sentarse en su trono y comer en cada banquete con exceso. Era raro más bien raro que algo le cayese mal en el estómago.

― Seguro que es eso… o es una de esas reuniones secretas, ya sabes que al abuelo le gusta conspirar.

― ¿Se te olvida que vamos a empezar una guerra contra la Corona, Wylla? Lo que hace el abuelo ahora se le llama planear ―tuvo que darle la razón a regañadientes. Wynafryd casi siempre la tenía y desde que Wylla aprendió a tener sus propias opiniones, ese hábito le resultaba cada vez más molesto.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que le tomará al abuelo encontrarte un prometido? ―Wylla le golpeó el brazo y se apartó.

― Harry Karstark es solo unos cuantos años mayor que yo y muy apuesto, padre me dijo que me dejaría elegir cuando regresase.

― Si regresa…

― ¡Wyn! ¡Claro que van a regresar! Padre y el tío Wendel pelearon en la rebelión de los Greyjoy y sobrevivieron ―dijo a tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos.

― Hablas de la rebelión de los Greyjoy, pero eras muy pequeña para recordar algo. Los Hijos del Hierro no tienen el mismo poder que los Lannister, ellos tienen oro y más hombres que un montón de piratas saqueadores. Además, Lord Robb es apenas un niño.

Su hermana tenía la razón, pero se negaba a dársela esta vez. Su personalidad practicaba desbordaba en el pesimismo en muchas ocasiones y algo que Wylla odiaba era quedarse sin opciones. Se cruzó de brazos; ésta no dijo nada, pero le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro, suspirando mientras hacían su camino hasta las cocinas en dónde, probablemente, los cocineros estarían haciendo los pastelillos de limón que tanto le gustaban al abuelo.

― Deberías tener un poco más de esperanza para el nuevo Lord Stark, solo lo conoces de cuando tenía doce años.

― Tú tienes su misma edad y sigues igual que cuando tenías doce. Aun así… Robb Stark no lograría que Gran Jon Umber o incluso el abuelo lo siguiesen si no fuese por algo ―Wynafryd meditó por uno segundos, agarrándose la barbilla como siempre hacía―. Los Manderly seguirán a los Stark de Invernalia y Robb es uno de ellos. Tal vez haya la posibilidad de ganar.

Wylla le rodó los ojos.

― Vaya, hermana, casi parece que apoyaras al Norte ―Wynafryd le jaló la trenza en venganza y las dos se rieron.

Lord Wyman no bajó esa noche ni la siguiente, pero Wynafryd se comportó como la perfecta anfitriona de la Corte del Tritón. Al Ser Wylis no tener más hermano que el que se llevó para la guerra, la responsabilidad recaía en su heredera; su hermana estaba hecha para aquel papel: recibía a los invitados con sonrisas, se sonrojaba en los momentos correctos y mantenía la paz en Puerto Blanco. Lady Leona no se había recuperado de la partida de su esposo todavía, pasaba los días mirando por la ventana a los barcos que llegaban y se iban.

A Wylla la volvía loca aquel estado en su madre, pero Wynafryd trataba en todo lo posible para que ella estuviese cómoda. Le llevaba personalmente toallas húmedas, camisones limpios y ordenaba a las doncellas a obligarla a comer al menos dos veces al día. Wylla era partidaria de salarle la comida demás a ver si reaccionaba de alguna manera.

― Extraña a nuestro padre, Wylla, la última vez que se separaron fue hace nueve años ―le había murmurado su hermana un día en que la había convencido de acompañarla a darle una vuelta a la ciudad.

Su abuelo en aquellos días ya se encontraba sentado otra vez en la cabeza de los banquetes, bromeando y bebiendo con sus vasallos acerca de cualquier tontería que pasase en el castillo. Wylla sabía que la capacidad de ocuparse con nimiedades en vez de lo importante era hereditario y en situaciones como esta se alegraba de que no todos los miembros de la Casa Manderly lo padeciesen. Lord Wyman actuaba como si sus dos hijos se habían ido a Atalaya de la Viuda a lidiar con asuntos de fronteras sin menor importancia y Wynafryd como si Lady Leona solo se estuviese recuperando de una gripe. ¿Acaso era la única que tomaba preocupación en la guerra que se peleaba en el Sur? El Norte no era tan impenetrable como se creía y los Manderly de Puerto Blanco lo sabían muy bien, muchos piratas de Braavos y de los Peldaños de Piedra tomaban interés en aquel pedazo de tierra y era el deber de la flota del Norte de defender las costas.

Los piratas de Essos no eran iguales a los Hijos del Hierro, tenía entendido.

― El Rey Robb mandó a Theon Greyjoy a Pyke.

La sala quedó quieta. ¿Había escuchado bien? Miró a Wynafryd y vio que ésta masticaba su comida lentamente, tal vez digiriendo lo que acababan de decir. El abuelo seguía comiendo alegremente su comida sin dar ninguna muestra de haber soltado aquello en el medio de la cena. Si Wylla recordaba bien, Theon Greyjoy era el rehén de los Stark, mejor amigo del Rey Robb desde la infancia e hijo y heredero de Balon Greyjoy. Si ella fuese reina, no querría lidiar con los Hijos del Hierro.

¿Por qué querría Robb Stark contactar a los Greyjoy? Si querían barcos Puerto Blanco los construiría, más grande y más seguros. ¿Le habría pasado algo a su padre y por eso no querían hablar con Lord Wyman por los barcos? Se imaginó el bigote largo de Ser Wylis manchado de sangre y a su tío llevando el cuerpo hasta algún septo. «No». Alguien ya habría mandado un cuervo con las noticias, algún soldado a pie o el mismo Rey Robb.

— ¿Solo a Theon Greyjoy? —fue Wyn quien rompió el silencio. Lord Wyman asintió con la cabeza con una expresión pensativa en la cara —. Eso… eso no está bien.

— Oh, lo siento, Reina Wynafryd, tal vez tu sepas cómo ganar la guerra —comentó Wylla ganándose una mirada aguda de su madre. Lady Leona, más arreglada que nunca, ahora se tomaba tiempo para adornarse a sí misma con cadenas y joyas para "recuperar el tiempo perdido" o así le había dicho su hermana. Wylla se alegraba de ver a su madre bajar a comer, por supuesto, sin embargo, las ganas de salir del comedor la carcomían por dentro.

— Wylla, no, solo quiero decir que…

— Niñas —cortó Lady Leona—, nada de política en la mesa. El Rey Robb sabe lo que hace, tiene a su padre como consejero y otros hombres que han librado más guerras antes que esta.

Wylla le mandó una mirada burlona a su hermana mientras que ésta apretaba los labios y se volvía hacia al abuelo a pedir ayuda.

— Leona tiene razón, niñas, nada de política en la mesa —sentenció Lord Wyman y se metió un pastelillo de limón a la boca.

Hace unos meses atrás, Robb Stark se había convertido en el primer Rey del Norte desde hace casi trescientos años cuando Torrhen Stark hincó la rodilla ante Aegon El Conquistador. Robb Stark, todo Tully y con un lobo huargo, fue coronado con una banda de cobre con runas tan antigua como las leyendas sobre los _wargs _y gigantes al otro lado del Muro; según el cuervo de su padre (lo habían leído ella y Wynafryd tan pegadas la una de la otra que las hebras de cada cabeza se habían mezclado), el nuevo Rey Robb lucía tan real e imaginario que en un estupor borracho todos habían gritado "¡Rey en el Norte! ¡Rey en el Norte!".

«Un Rey de Invierno para un Rey de Leones», recordaba haber pensado en aquel momento.

—

**Durante.**

Symond Frey le mandó otra sonrisita a través de la mesa mientras Lord Wyman continuaba agradeciendo la visita de "tan honorables visitantes". Se preguntó qué pasaría si vomitase en frente de todos, ¿sería más desagradable que lo que estaba presenciando? Wynafryd se comportaba como si Rheagar Frey fuese el Guerrero renacido, le regalaba cumplidos acerca de su barba asquerosa y otras nimiedades que Wylla no tenía la paciencia para detallar. A su lado, Lady Leona se mantenía callada, apenas probando la comida.

Wylla la entendía muy bien.

Su tío Wendel había perecido a manos de los Frey en aquella horrible boda, muerte sin honor y sucia como el bigote de Rhaegar Frey. Sus huesos reposaban ahora, pero nadie olvidaría como un buen caballero llegó a eso. Más de la mitad de los caballeros de Puerto Blanco se encontraban esparcidos por el Norte o hechos prisioneros en Harrenhal (como su padre) o simplemente muertos en Los Gemelos. Puerto Blanco no olvidaría, al menos no Wylla, si eso servía de algo.

Secretamente, se alegraba que Ser Wylis hubiera sido capturado y no muerto como el tío Wendel. Su madre no sería capaz de soportarlo y temía que le ocurriese algo peor, y su abuelo… la salud de Lord Wyman había decaído rápidamente desde la Boda Roja (Wylla suprimió un escalofríos que recorrió toda su espalda). Nadie sabía si un día no se levantaría de la cama y alguien tendría que llenar el rol de Señor de Puerto Blanco. Él evadía las preguntas acerca de su salud argumentando que solo eran los mismos problemas que lo acaecían desde siempre.

O desde que la Casa Manderly había cambiado de lado.

El cuervo con la carta perdonando a Puerto Blanco llegó una mañana nublada. El sello con el león dorado y venado astado del Rey Tommen lucía tan pomposo como las palabras escritas en la carta. (_El Rey Tommen, primero de su nombre y etc, perdona a la Casa Manderly de Puerto Blanco por su lealtad y apoyo que ha demostrado…_). Wynafryd se había sentido tan furiosa como ella misma, sin embargo, cuando los Frey llegaron con regalos y los huesos del tío Wendel, su hermana se había transformado en otra persona.

El cambio de actitud de su última aliada le revolvía el estómago y más cuando seguía guindada del brazo de aquel Frey. Recordaba a su hermana suspirando por los caballeros sureños que visitaban Puerto Blanco (y había que admitirlo, ella también, la cosa es que su hermana era más obvia), todos ellos perfumados y con cabello perfectamente ondulado. No había que decir que Rhaegar era lo opuesto.

— Lady Wylla, debo decir que es usted una dama muy bella, casi tanto como su hermana mayor —comentó Rhaegar Frey con una sonrisita hacia su hermana, Wylla trató de no chocar el cuchillo contra el plato—, aunque mi querida Wynafryd no usa el cabello de aquella manera tan —alargó la palabra hasta encontrar la palabra perfecta, a lo que Wylla hizo una mueca—… interesante.

Wylla tuvo el impulso de tocarse su nuevo cabello (que aunque era el mismo de siempre, el tinte de Braavos le hacía tener una textura diferente, a su parecer), sin embargo, supo que el significado de las palabras de Lord Frey eran para avergonzarla ante su familia; apretó el cubierto con el puño mientras su madre le mandaba una mirada de advertencia a través de la mesa.

— Oh, ¿esto? —fingió tocarse la trenza verde con desinterés— lo hice solo porque quería recordar el _origen _e_ historia_ de nuestra Casa —puntuó sus palabras con una mirada a su abuelo y hermana respectivamente—. Nuestro emblema en un tritón con cabello verde, como ya sabrá Lord Rhaegar.

Éste no le prestaba atención, sino que se burlaba de ella (no tan discretamente como él creía) con el otro Frey. Wylla seguía sin entender como su hermana no le clavaba el tenedor en la mano.

Afortunadamente, ninguno de los Frey le quiso dirigir más la palabra, entreteniéndose con los otros comensales y charlando con su hermana, quien se reía a los momentos apropiados y tocaba el brazo de su prometido tan casualmente durante las conversaciones que cualquiera habría dicho que estaba enamorada. Su abuelo dio por terminado la cena después de varios platos del pescado mustio que habían traído de los Gemelos. Wylla estaba agradecida.

Wynafryd se retiró con su prometido a dar un paseo por el puerto, con escolta y permiso de Lady Leona, por supuesto. Wylla, sin ánimo de ser mono de entretenimiento, se refugió en su habitación el resto del día (se habría quedado el resto de la semana también si su abuelo no le habría comandado a la doncella que llevaba su comida que lo dejase de hacer).

En secreto y con varios parches de papel, intentaba una y otra vez escribir cartas. No sabía a quién, pero si la idea general: a cualquiera todavía leal a los Stark. De la biblioteca del maestre Theomore, sacó un volumen con todas las casas del norte, desde los clanes cerca del Muro hasta los Reed del Cuello. Memorizó cuanto se tardaría un cuervo hasta cada asentamiento y (con mucho esfuerzo) los miembros que todavía quedaban.

Una carta decía (en tinta negra y con su mejor letra):

"_A cualquiera que lea, leal a los Stark de Invernalia,_

_Mi nombre es Wylla Manderly, nieta del Señor de Puerto Blanco. Deben saber que lo que se le hizo al Rey Robb y a sus hombres fue una masacre cocinada por los Frey y otros más, les pido que-" _

(el resto de la carta estaba tachado con trazos irregulares)

"_Mi Señor de Bolton, _

_Usted es uno de los vasallos más poderosos de los Stark y sé que las hostilidades del pasado han quedado atrás en estos tiempos de guerra al igual que sé que usted lucharía por recuperar Invernalia a sus dueños"_

(no había podido escribir más porque las lagrimas borraban la tinta, allí se había acordado que la última Stark era Sansa y si lo que los cuervos decían era verdad, estaba casada con el enano)

Juntó todas las cartas y trató de escribir otra sin mucho éxito. No le salían las palabras como deseaba o se le caía el tintero o simplemente cometía un error y tenía que volverlo a escribir. Sin muchas ganas, se lavó las manos de tinta y echó las cartas fallidas a la chimenea de su habitación. Nadie las podía encontrar de aquella manera, de aquello estaba segura.

A las pocas semanas de los Frey estar en el castillo, Ser Wylis llegó con una escolta de caballeros Lannister y más viejo que sus años.

Su llegada fue un eco perverso de su ida a la guerra. Besó a cada una de sus hijas en la frente (el bigote que antes había cuidado, ahora lucía disparejo y sucio) y abrazó a Lady Leona mientras ella hacía lo mismo, más desesperada y más llena de vida que las últimas semanas. Cuando se separaron, su cara estaba llena de lágrimas de contento. «Padre está aquí», pensó, a tiempo de que Wyn le pasara un pañuelo discretamente.

— ¡Ser Wylis! —la voz chillona de Jared Frey abrió paso entre el círculo familiar que rodeaba a su padre. Es Frey llevaba los brazos extendidos, esperando que Ser Wylis lo saludase con la misma efusividad que él había cara de su padre no cambió excepto para ponerse más pálida todavía. «Lo sabe», pensó con satisfacción.

Saludos fueron intercambiados, alegres (aunque Wylla habría apostado todos sus dragones de oro a que ninguna de ellos se alegraba por ver a su padre vivo) por parte del grupo de los Frey y forzados de Ser Wylis. El abuelo recibió a su hijo mayor en sus habitaciones privadas, junto con un grupo selecto en el que no estaba invitada Wylla, pero Wynafryd sí. Cuando supo que la reunión se había terminado, buscó a su hermana.

— ¿Y? —Wyn cosía una cola de pescado en una de las faldas de Lady Leona, su madre nunca había sido buena para aquello y Wynafryd siempre la complacía.

— Y… ¿qué? —ella no levantó la vista de su bordado, lo que hacía irritar a Wylla aun más.

— ¡La reunión del abuelo a la que fuiste invitada!

— Oh, esa. No fui —su hermana levantó la vista para encontrar a Wylla bufando—, no quería hacerte sentir mal porque no te invitaron. Ya sabes que el abuelo solo habla de cosas aburridas en sus "reuniones".

Wylla le mandó una mirada incrédula al que su hermana no le prestó la menor atención. ¿De qué servía tener a una hermana mayor que era invitada a reuniones súper secretas si no iba? Decidió cambiar el tema para el bien de las dos.

― ¿Crees que padre esté bien? No me imagino estar prisionera en Harrenhal, ya sabes lo que dicen de ese horrible lugar.

Wynafryd dejó el bordado y se miró las manos.

― Madre me dijo que le diéramos tiempo, que se recuperaría pronto, pero tú y yo sabemos que no es el mismo de antes. Perdió al tío Wendel y a más de la mitad de sus compañeros… lo único que podemos hacer es pasar tiempo con él y hacerle saber que no nos iremos a ningún lado.

«Hasta que el abuelo nos case con Rhaegar y Jared Frey». Se prometió que pasaría tiempo con su padre, al menos él no la obligaría a dar caminatas con el enemigo, ni la manosearía cuando sus guardias no estaban viendo. Su hermana prosiguió con el bordado y le preguntó sobre su cabello a lo que Wylla rodó los ojos y se marchó de la habitación (lo que era precisamente lo que quería Wynafryd).

Decidió buscar a su padre y hacer lo que su hermana le había recomendado. Libre de cualquier compromiso como heredero de Puerto Blanco, Ser Wylis se encontraba en su estudio mirando los barcos y buques por su ventana. La habitación estaba en silencio y Wylla tuvo la sensación de que su padre no quería que nadie lo molestase. «No debería estar tan sumido en sus pensamientos». Tocó la puerta una dos y tres veces hasta que él volteó y le sonrió aliviado.

― ¿Qué te parece si vamos a visitar la playa?

La playa no estaba en ninguna condición para bañarse en ella (el invierno ya había llegado y en las noches aparecían cúmulos de hielo de la bahía de focas al norte), sin embargo, lograron caminar por la arena la mayor parte de la tarde. Wylla no trató de hablar de la guerra y su padre no ofreció más que palabras vacías en cuanto a lo que había hecho todo este tiempo. Wylla entendía que podía ser difícil hablar de esas cosas, pero ella ya era una adulta, merecía saber la verdad. Aun así, trató que la decepción no coloreara sus palabras.

Al regresar al castillo, Lady Leona los esperaba en el vestíbulo y Wylla decidió dejarlos solos.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la "paz" de Puerto Blanco se viese interrumpida. El caos vino en forma de un contrabandista sin dedos, sucio y viejo. Se preguntó si habría estado en la Guarida del Lobo (Wyn le dijo que lo habían tenido en una de las habitaciones de la torre norte). Luego, Wylla tuvo que admitir que fue muy rápida en su juicio, Ser Davos, que ese era su nombre, sería el medio para sacudir a su abuelo del estupor en el que lo tenían los Freys.

«¿Qué les ofrece Stannis? Venganza». Venganza. Venganza para el Norte, el Rey Robb y los Starks. Venganza para su tío Wendel y su padre.

La voz le salió chillona y su abuelo la amenazó con las hermanas silenciosas, lo que la aterró de sobremanera. ¿Quién era aquel extraño en el trono del tritón? Miró a su hermana, pero ella ya estaba tranquilizando a Rhaegar Frey, quien con su cara redondeada no dejaba de jactarse. Golpeó el suelo con el pie detrás del trono de su abuelo, atrayendo la atención de todos. Consiguió gritar antes de que su madre la jalara de la trenza fuera de la sala.

Su madre la llevó lejos de la Corte del Tritón con una mano ahora clavándose dolorosamente en la piel de su brazo. Con un tirón brusco se desprendió de la mano de su madre y saltó las escaleras de dos en dos sin mirar atrás, a su espalda, pudo escuchar a Lady Leona llamándola desde la posición en la que se había quedado. Por la ventana se veía a la ciudad tranquila, las olas chocaban contra las rocas y los barcos se mecían en el agua. Tenía los dientes tan apretados que la mandíbula le empezó a doler, se descruzó de brazos un momento para luego volver a su posición original. No encontraba qué hacer con sus manos y las ganas de golpear a todos los presentes en la sala era tan insoportables como las de salir del castillo.

Los signos ya estaban allí en plena vista y Wylla no había querido verlos. Desde la muerte del Rey Robb («No, asesinato», se corrigió a sí misma) su familia había pasado por un cambio radical. La actitud de su hermana no era la de siempre sino que ahora se comportaba como el arquetipo de señorita perfecta, y no es que Wynafryd no lo fuese ya, sino que cada vez era más odioso estar en su presencia. Ser Davos había parecido tan lleno de esperanza cuando empezó a hablar, pero la influencia de los Frey era muy fuerte. ¿Qué se creían? Los Manderly eran más poderosos y ricos que ellos que apenas vivían en una torre sobre un río y nunca heredarían nada en Los Gemelos. «Nunca tendré hijos con un Frey».

Al día siguiente, la cabeza de Ser Davos Seaworth, adornaba los muros del Castillo Nuevo.

―

**Después**

Su asiento se encontraba a la derecha del de su hermana, un taburete acolchado, simplemente. Lady Leona, parada detrás de los tronos, no dejaba de acomodarle la capa (y el cabello y el vestido) a Wynafryd, quien trataba de sacársela de encima delicadamente. Los guardias de la Corte del tritón lucían tan serios como siempre, como si nada hubiese cambiado. «Pero sí lo hizo. Ya no hay tanta gente como en la corte del abuelo y Wynafryd se sienta en el trono».

La última carta de Invernalia había llegado hace menos de un mes con noticias inquietantes acerca de un posible asedio al castillo. Wyn se había mantenido seria y despachado una respuesta rápida a Invernalia. Era sabido que Lord Bolton controlaba cada cuervo que salía del castillo, así que las cartas de su abuelo contenían información importante disfrazada de nimiedades. «Las piezas están en su lugar».

Wynafryd presidía la corte varias veces por semana, con la rigidez de alguien nuevo en el trono. La mayoría de los cortesanos la conocía desde que ella era un bebé y su hermana le había confesado que sobrecompensaba con su actitud para que la tomasen en serio. Wylla opinaba que no era necesario nada de aquello, Puerto Blanco debía de estar agradecido de que una persona como su hermana se sentara en el trono del tritón en aquellos momentos de guerra. Había escuchado de algunos sirvientes que el que se debió de sentar allí luego de la ida de su abuelo, era Ser Wylis, pero lamentablemente, aunque ella y su hermana quisieran eso también, su padre simplemente no estaba en condiciones para aquello.

Lady Leona apoyaba totalmente aquella decisión., lo que no las sorprendió en absoluto. Su madre se la pasaba la mayor parte del día cuidando de él y haciéndole la vida más fácil (y no era que Ser Wylis vivía en sufrimiento, sino que a veces los demonios de cada persona no se podían desaparecer con una espada). Según su madre, el abuelo había dado su total aprobación a Wynafryd para que fuese la Señora de Puerto Blanco en su ausencia… de la que ya habían pasado tres lunas con pocas noticias sin consecuencia.

Wynafryd se encargaba de todos los trabajos de su abuelo: presidir la corte, pasar justicia, reunirse con los capitanes de los barcos, hacer banquetes, entre otros en los que se encontraban los dos encargos secretos de su abuelo. Wylla solo sabía lo superficial, los dos estaban en progreso y uno lo estaba llevando a cabo el mismo Lord Wyman. El otro tenía que ver con los no-tan-muertos Ser Davos y Rickon Stark. Wynafryd no quería decirle en dónde Ser Davos estaba buscando al último Stark por miedo a que algo pasase, pero Wylla, no queriendo volver a ser la única sin saber, se puso su cara más amigable y le preguntó a Wex Pike, el rehén de su abuelo.

El rehén mudo de su abuelo, había que notar. Primero le buscó papel y pluma para que escribiese lo que le había dicho a los hombres de su abuelo, pero cuando se los dio se encontró con una mirada de burla en el hijo de hierro. Wex Pike tiró el potecito de tinta encima de los papeles y luego todo junto por la ventana. Wylla volvió directo a su habitación y trató de pensar cómo haría para que le dijese lo que quería.

Al final tardó una semana y varios viajes a las cocinas para que Pike le dibujara un mapa de dónde había oído que se encontraba Rickon y su lobo. «Skagos», había pronunciado con cuidado, saboreando la nueva palabra. ¿Qué estaba haciendo un niño de seis años en aquella isla de caníbales? Se acordaba de Rickon Stark como un niño en el pecho de Lady Catelyn, sonrosado y hambriento. Recordaba que Wynafryd había tratado en esa misma visita de que Robb Stark pasase más tiempo con ella, incluso llegando a decirle a su madre lo bueno que sería un matrimonio entre ellos dos.

Wylla le había golpeado en el brazo durante la cena y no le había dirigido la palabra a Robb por miedo a que su madre tomara el consejo en serio. No quería vivir en Invernalia y casarse con él, allí no podía escuchar las olas ni el griterío de los vendedores en el puerto. Sin Wyn, sin su padre, sin el abuelo… no, prefería seguir viviendo en el Castillo Nuevo todos los años que le quedaban.

Aquel día, Wynafryd había decidido hacer un banquete para todo Puerto Blanco, ellos mismo cenarían en el castillo y a los demás habitantes de la ciudad se les llevaría comida como muestra de que la guerra no los había tocado. Wylla no entendía muy bien el por qué de esto, pero se figuró que Wynafryd solo quería demostrarle a la gente lo buena Señora que era. Aun así, no se quejaría, los banquetes eran escasos y la comida siempre sabía bien.

― Te excediste, Wyn. Todos están disfrutando la comida, ¿ese es un nuevo bardo? ―preguntó Wylla luego de terminar de bailar con uno de sus primos, cansada y sudada de dar tantas vueltas por el salón. Su hermana solo le sonrió y asintió, para luego ofrecerle un mordisco del pastel de carne que se estaba comiendo. Era una opción rara para servir en un banquete por lo simple que era, pero eran los favoritos del abuelo y un pequeño recuerdo no hería a nadie.

Se quedaron hablando un rato más hasta que un caballero joven le pidió permiso a su hermana para bailar la próxima pieza. Wylla estaba feliz de que su hermana no se sintiese triste por la desaparición de su prometido y los demás Freys. Si era sincera, a ella tampoco le afectó mucho; una noche desaparecieron sin rastro, sin sus caballos y demás sirvientes a la vista, todos los habitantes del Castillo Nuevo retornaron a sus mismas costumbres como si nadie hubiese visitado. Por lo menos así hicieron las hermanas Manderly, desayunando a la misma hora de siempre y reuniéndose luego de la cena para charlar un rato.

Recordaba la cena que había dado el abuelo en luto, muy parecida a la que habían dado en honor a su tío Wendel, para disgusto de Wylla. Lord Wyman se había excedido con la comida y bebida, muchos tuvieron que ser cargados fuera del banquete para que votaran al alcohol y se comportasen mejor. Los banquetes de luto no eran extraños en Puerto Blanco, pero aquel había sido más… animado que muchos otros a los que Wylla había atendido por varios familiares mayores.

A la mañana siguiente tenían corte otra vez, lo que le dio dolor de cabeza con solo pensarlo acostada en su cama. Una de las doncellas, abrió las ventanas y dejó que el sol entrase a la habitación. Por un momento consideró dejar plantada a Wyn y que su madre tomase su lugar… No, su hermana se molestaría y le dejaría de hablar, lo que molestaría aun más a Wylla ya que no soportaba que la gente la ignorara.

Se vistió y desayunó lo que pudo agarrar de pasada por las cocinas (una manzana y varios pedazos de pan), los pasillos estaban llenos así que tuvo que empujar a varias personas para llegar a tiempo a la sala. Se sacudió la falda del vestido, sosteniendo la manzana con la boca y entró por la puerta trasera, sin que nadie la notase. Wynafryd ya estaba sentada en el trono, su madre en un taburete al frente.

― Llegas tarde ―le murmuró Wyn sin quitar la vista de los demás. Wylla no le contestó sino que le palmeó el hombro para que prestara atención a la corte―. Llegó un cuervo del abuelo.

Los murmullos de la corte se escuchaban alarmados y Wylla levantó la cabeza para poder ver más allá de la multitud. Wynafryd, por su posición, tenía mejor vista que ella, pero en su cara no dio evidencia de que pasaba algo. Poco a poco, los cortesanos se fueron apartando, para que no los tocase lo que sea que fuese que estuviese allí. Lo primero que vio y justificó el miedo de la gente fue el gran animal que paseaba junto a Rickon Stark, más lobo que niño, sucio y desaliñado, junto al Caballero de la Cebolla a su lado.

― ¿Este era el tema de la carta?


End file.
